The Moon is Bright
by Dogbot13
Summary: this is my first fanfic. The dragons of berk find there lives at a stand still and they have no idea what to do with themselves.
1. Im going home

**Hello this is my first fanfic. I thought i would give it a try. Enjoy.**

The dragons of berk sat on a small grass verge on the edge of the cliff. The sun was setting. The day passed by as the dragons sat. Because of the corruption of the nest there was not much to do. The tired dragons sat in a small circle with a small pile of dead fish in the middle.

"im bored" groaned Hookfang.

"and that's the third time you've said that" said Stormfly.

"well im still bored" sighed Hookfang. Picking at a fish.

"i want to go swimming!" jumped Toothless.

"you cant get your saddle wet!" snapped Meetlug.

Toothless lied down and mumbled under his breath. "id like to see you lose half a tail" he mumbled.

Stormfly looked to Meetlug. "whats your problem?" she asked with a tone of anger in her voice.

"nothing" she protested "just tired"

There was a awkward silence followed by a few yawns. As day turned to night and stars struck the sky the dragon looked at the astonishing clear night.

Stormfly yawned "im gonna head home now"

Toothless jumped at his chance to make a move on stormfly "i will walk you home". He stood next to her.

She was startled. She thought for a moment. "ok"

"lets go" he said. His eyes fixed on her like a dog to a bone.

The two dragons walked up the verge and onto the foot path. He walked close to her side as they walked into the village and up to Astrid's house.

"here we are" said Toothless "have a good night Stormfly"

"thanks... you too" she said smiling. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked inside the house. Leaving Toothless. Blushing.

**Well there you go, my first fanfic. i hope you enjoyed it. This is my first time so please leave comments on how i can improve and your opinion. and let me know if i should carry on with the story. Thank you!**


	2. Shut up im sleeping!

As Toothless got back to his house ,where he happily lived with Hiccup, he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss she gave him. "i know it was on the cheek and it was just friendly but it was magical". He opened the door to his house slowly. He didn't want to wake Stoick or Hiccup. He crept up the stairs and rested on his stone. "why cant i stop thinking about it?" he covered his face with his wings and closed his eyes. trying to recall the moment.

"i just stood there like a dweeb. I feel so stupid." he tossed and turned in his frustration. *i could have at least smiled" "all i did was stare at her like a creep" He got up and walked outside. "i need some air" He walked back to the ferge to see if Hookfang was still there. He was sleeping on the edge of the verge."hey...pssst...Hookfang" Hookfang roled over.

"um... yeh" he said half asleep.

"shouldn't you sleep at your home" Toothless asked.

"i would but i got locked out" Hookfang groaned.

"jeez maybe you could sleep at my place. Im sure Hiccup wont mind" Toothless asked.

Hookfang thought for a bit then looked up "thanks Toothless. i will do my best not to set your house on fire"

Toothless smiled "lets go" Toothless showed the way to his house. They arrived and they walked upstairs. Toothless curled up on his stone and rested his head. Hookfang sat on the rug.

"so what happened with Stormfly?" asked Hookfang.

Toothless blushed "It went kinda well"

"kinda well?" said Hookfang, puzzled.

"she..um...she...nothing" Toothless said thinking it was not worth sharing.

"nothing?" a sly smile appeared on Hookfangs face"something tells me that something _did_ happen"

"im going to bed now" said Toothless trying to avoid the convocation "goodnight"

Hookfang sighed "nothing my as-"

"shut up and sleep" Toothless cut him off.

Toothless and Hookfang fell asleep. But Hookfang still wondering what could have happened.

**Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think and tell me if i should keep writing the story.**


	3. Wanna come round?

It was the next morning and toothless was out on the way to the great hall. The sun was soft on the back of his neck as his glossy black scales shimmered a bit. As the sun woke and he got to the hall he was greeted with the sight of Stormfly standing at the door. He jumped behind the rock. "Ok Toothless" he said to himself "You haven't seen her since the kiss. Who am i kidding, she wont remember. Just calm down and act normal" he said to himself again.

He walked out slowly. "um...hey"

She turned around "Hey toothless. Did you sleep well?"

He stuttered. "um...ah...y-yes i did thanks"

She smiled at him. "i herd that Hookfang had to spend the night again"

Toothless'es ears dropped "Yeh Snotlout locked him out again"

She looked at him. "what you here for?"

Toothless looked to the door. trying to avoid eye contact because he knows he will blush "just getting some fish for breakfast"

she nudged him. "Hey if you can wait ten minuets you can have some fresh fish at my house. Astrid wont mind"

Toothless blushed but hid it with a fake yawn "Can it be 20 minuets i need to wash first"

"sure thing" She nuzzled his neck and kissed him on the cheek again. she walked around the corner "later!"

Toothless blushed again and stammered, looking for words " Bye good... oh i mean... good bye"

He walked toward the cove. Thinking about the recent event. "Has she always done that?". He got to the cove and looked inside. It was deserted. He smiled and trotted inside and sat on the edge of the water. "ok I've got 15 minuets to make myself presentable". He lowered his body and slid himself into the cold water.

**Thank you for your comments and i will continue to do this story. i will be uploading at least once a week but more if i can. Thank you for reading. **


	4. Need some help?

Toothless swam through the cold waters. Using the weeds and what ever he could find to clean his body. He swam to the shore, gasping for air, he walked out and he faced a problem. "ah... how am i gonna get dry in 10 min and get over there?" He thought for a second. "maybe if i run it will come off... No No No i will start to sweat and smell again." He got up and looked to the patch of dragon nip "i could rile around in that for a few seconds. Not to mention i will smell irresistible to Stormfly". He ran and jumped into the pile of dragon nip. Rolling around and skidding his body across the weed. "great" he grabbed a clove of dragon nip and rubbed it on his cheek. "bet you she will live that when she try's to kiss me again"

He looked at the sky and laughed " i still have 7 minuets to get to her place" He walked out of the cove and trotted to the main village. He stopped outside Stormfly's house. He looked at the sky again. "dead on time" He knocked on the door with his claw and waited. to his surprise Astrid opened the door and grinned at toothless.

"Oh hey buddy what are you doing here?" She smiled at him.

Toothless looked at her tried to communicate but it was to no use. She just looked at him. "Hiccup isn't here boy perhaps you should look in the great hall." Then suddenly Stormily appeared. She dragged Astrid to one side and pointed to different symbols on a chart. Then Astrid grinned and hugged Stormfly.

"Come on in" Said Stormfly.

"what was that all about?" Asked Toothless.

"oh... me and Astrid have worked out a way of communicating using that chart" She smiled proudly.

"oh cool" smiled Toothless "what are we going to eat. Im so hungry i could eat a horse"

She laughed and smiled."we are having Atlantic cod" "it should be ready soon" She started sniffing the air.

"great" "what do you wanna do until then" He asked. Knowing she could smell the fresh dragon nip.

"do you wanna see my room?" She asked.

"you have your own room?" Toothless was impressed.

"yeh lets go" She walked up the stairs Toothless following her.

When they got to the room Toothless was greeted by the smell of Stormily but much stronger. There was a patch of piled up soft things for a bed in the corner. A small window with scratch marks around it.

"not bad" said Toothless "its cozy"

"sorry about the mess" she said pointing at all the bits of saddle and scales.

"wow what happened" He asked looking at her.

"ah. my saddle got stuck to my skin and it tore all of the exposed scales on the back of my neck" She said looking at him.

"Jeez that looks like it hurts still" He said peeking round at her neck.

"yeh it stings like hell" She said rubbing it with her left wing.

"i could sooth it for a bit if you want" He asked looking for a way to comfort her.

She smiled and looked at him. "thanks i need that"

Toothless walked around her and rested on the floor. She rested in front of him. Laying on his front legs.

"thanks toothless" she said. Waiting for toothless to begin. Toothless lent his head forward. He slowley licked her on the back of her neck with his soft long tongue. As he was half way through his first lick suddenly a voice called up the stairs.

"Stormfly. Toothless. Breakfast is ready" Astrid shouted up the stairs.

There was an awkward moment as Stormfly got up and so did toothless. They both remained silent as they walked down the steps to get some food...

**Dammit Astrid! Well thanks for reading i hope you liked it. Dont worry theres plenty more where that came from. Please comment what you think and give me advice. Thank you.**


	5. sorry Dogbot13

sorry my laptop has screwed me over and i lost the next three chapters. im doing them again and i plan on doing a Christmas chapter also. sorry for the delay. i could use more comments because they keep me motivated to keep writing.


	6. Can we?

After breakfast not much was said. The two dragons went there separate ways. Toothless went down to the docks. He was there for his Sunday job, Moving heavy objects from the boat to the dock. It was not exiting or new. It was just an honest days work. He was thinking about what Stormfly was about to let him do. He just wished Astrid didn't spoil the moment. He went to pick up another bag of weat when he was surprised by Gobber's huge hand petting him on the nose.

"Hello toothless" he said with his accent.

Toothless just stared back at him. Thinking 'what now. my day cant get worse can it?'. He looked at the big man. Toothless could tell that he was holding something behind his back.

"well toothless i have made you a new installment for your saddle" He said. Pulling out a small metal contraption.

Toothless looked at it. no idea what its for. "its for when you get tired. this will wake you up" he pushed a button ans it sprayed cold water at toothless face. Toothless jumped as the water hit him. Gobber strapped it to Toothless saddle and walked away.

Toothless walked home after his long days work. Thinking that he was going to go home and sleep. However he was greeted with the site of Stormfly waiting for him outside the door. He had no ifea why she was here. Thinking that she was here looking for Astrid or something. He walked up to her and she smiled weekly.

"um...Hey toothless" she said. looking down at him. "That was nice, what you where gonna do for me before"

Toothless smiled. "anytime. Im always glad to help you" He said thinking that she wanted him to help her again.

She frowned Looking at him. "but we are only friends. I would like it to stay that way"

Toothless heart dropped "um yeh I-I knew that"

"oh good. i thought you had feelings for me or something. That would have been awkward" She said smiling.

Toothless'es face was struck with a hurt and angry expression. Feeling his heart breaking ten times over. "um.. yeh...Thanks"

She smiled. "ok toothless see ya later" She said. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. However toothless had other plans. He waited hot her to be inches away and he snapped his head to the right. He had to experience how it felt at least for a second. He kissed her flat on the lips. He held the kiss for a few seconds and pulled away fast. Maintaining his hurt expression. He walked inside not saying a word. Leaving Stormfly there, not knowing what just happened.

He walked into the house and cried softly.

**Poor Toothless. Thanks guys. please tell me what you think in the reviews. i need to know that people like what they are reading. thank you. **


	7. Maybe later

Toothless woke the next morning. Feeling ill and down in the dumps. He yawned but winced in pain when he felt that his mouth was full of ulcers. Toothless had no idea what was going on. He just knew that he was sick. He tried to get up but he was shaky and week. The smell of old fish lingered in his nose as he tried to walk to the top of the stairs. He slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room. Stoick was sitting at the table and watched Toothless slowly walk past.

Toothless got to Gobber's tool shack and dentistry. Toothless walked up to the counter and rang the bell. Gobber walked round the corner and smiled. "hello Toothless" he said looking at him "hear for a checkup?" Toothless walked nodded his head.

"ok... open wide" Gobber asked, Toothless did what he was told and opened his mouth. "ah i see the problem" Gobber said looking around toothless mouth. "you have got ulcers" "you must be run down and tired. Get some rest and sleep and they will go". Toothless put a coin in the jar and walked home.

"hes right i do need some rest" toothless said to him self. "But i was up all night thinking about her and how she hurt me" He walked back into the house and curled up on the rug. Falling asleep softly.

Meanwhile Meatlug and Stormfly where sitting ant talking about what happened. "what happened with Toothless?" Asked the Groklel.

"i dont know, i was talking to him. I said that i only wanted to be friends and nothing more and he looked really hurt"

"well it sounds like he might have feelings for you" Said Meatlug.

"that's not all" She said with a confused look on her face. "when i went to kiss him on the cheek, to say goodbye, he turned his head and kissed me on the lips"

"WOW" said Meatlug. "what was it like. was he soft and gentle? Or angry and aggressive"

"he was soft but passionate" She said. "quite a good kisser. But I dont feel that way about him"

"you do know that to kiss the slayer of the green death is most girls dream" Said Meatlug.

"Why do you think that" Asked Stormfly. "Do you have a crush on him?"

"Not a crush. but i have had a few daydreams about him. Most girls have. Not to mention he is the only Nightfury in Berk"

"He could the greatest mate ever but I dont feel that way about him" Said Stormfly.

"Just give a daydream a try. It might change your mind about him." Said Meatlug.

"But what would i dream about? Just kissing or should there be a story to it?" Asked the blue dragon with question.

"Just picture a normal day in berk" Said Meatlug. "He could be the one for you"

"Yeh. I will give it a try but i could get all uncomfortable" She said with sadness.

"When you want to stop you can just snap out of it" Explained Meatlug. "Alot of girls would kill to have Toothless barking up there tree" She said while walking away. Stormfly sat there .Stumped.

**Ok Thanks for reading. Im not sure if i should do Stormfly's day dream. Let me know if you think i should. Please comment on what you think. Thank you.**


	8. Do i love him?

_It was a normal day in berk. The sun was invisible, the Vikings where frolicking and Stormfly woke up to the sound of hammers and axes. She walked outside toward the great hall to get some fish when suddenly... a huge dragon appeared. This huge dragon was made entirely of flaming gold. Stormfly jumped back. The gold dragon pounced on her. pinning her to the floor She screamed as the golden dragon opened his mouth about to 'go in for the kill'. The golden dragon lunged his head forward but he was knocked off of her by a black blur._

_She looked up to see Toothless standing in front of her. Growling at the golden dragon. The gold dragon took off but Toothless grabbed on to his tail. Toothless climbed to the much larger dragons head. He hrebbed his head and started twisting. In a steep free fall. Toothless snapped the neck of the much larger dragon just before they hit the ground._

_He walked up to Stormfly. "Do you need a hand" He said pulling her up off the ground. "look" he said "about yesterday. im sorry i kissed you and i promise it will never happen aga-" He was cut off by a kiss slammed on the lips. Stormfly and Toothless Kissing each other softly on the lips. She leaned up his body. Getting him to stand on his hind legs. Toothless ran his now free hands/claws over her face. _

_They broke away. "I love you" Said Toothless looking deeply into her eyes._

_"I-I love you too" She said looking at his loving hansom face._

_"Stormfly" he said gently. _

_"yes?" She said._

_"Stormfly" he said again, his voice sounding more like Meetlugs _

_"what is it?" She said with a concerned voice._

_"Stormfly" He said again. Now suddenly sounding like Meetlug._

_"what do you want" She said. getting worryed._

_Suddenly the whole world twisted and shifted._She was suddenly in her room. Meetlug was there standing over her.

"Stormfly" She said. "its time for breakfast"

"oh...oh right" Said Stormfly not knowing what just happened.

"what where you dreaming about" she said. "Was it Toothless?"

Stormfly stuttered "um...y...yeh"

"oooo what happened. did you kiss. was it romantic. what did he say?" Asked Meetlug.

"he said 'i love you'" Said Stormfly. not knowing if that was a good thing.

"what did you say back?" asked the smaller dragon.

"i said i love you too" She said. Blushing.

"oh Thor" Gasped Meetlug. "you love him"

"i dont" Stormfly protested.

"oh yeh" Asked Meetlug. "close your eyes and think of a cold night and you two are snuggling next to a warm fire. Him softly holding your hand as you look into each others eyes"

Stormfly did exactly that. After a few seconds she smiled warmly. "your smiling" Said Meetlug.

"oh my god" She said falling back into bead. staring at the pillars across the roof. "I love Toothless?"

**Thanks for reading. Again please comment. The more comments i get the faster i will update the story. Thank you. Also i may change the rating because i might involve some adventure.**


	9. Quick update

**Just a Quick update. im doing a Christmas chapter and im planning on doing 30 chapters in this story. im also going to involve adventure. That is where i need some help. Please comment with ideas for the adventure. Remember that i will wright more when people comment. It would make writing this so much better. Thank You. **


	10. Luna?

**sorry for the wait, i lost my laptop and i found it just now.**

Toothless walked to the great hall. He was hoping that Stormfly wouldn't be there. He could not bare that pain again. It was dark. clear sky, full of stars. He sat outside the huge doors. He wanted to trhink and relax before talking to people. He could only think of Stormfly, and how she pointed out that they could never be together. He looked down at his tail. a new attachment allows him to fly by himself at a pull of a leather. He felt like it gave him some independence.

He couldn't stop thinking about Stormfly but suddenly... He herd a voice. A sweet soft warming voice. It surprised him. But he turned to see one of the most beautiful dragons he had ever seen. her wings where big and flamboyant but a sleek slender body. She was a dark deep blue with silver freckles. he could tell she was a Timberjack.

"Hi" She said smiling sweetly. "waiting for a partner?"

Toothless was stunned. Unable to take his eyes off her. "sadly no. Again im alone at this time of year" (Christmas).

"well that makes two of us. Im Luna by the way" She said.

"Toothless" He said with a grin.

"Well im very happy to meet you toothless" She said "Its not every day you run into a Nightfury"

"yeh. I wish there was more of us" Said toothless looking up at the taller dragon.

"well i think it makes you quite desirable" She said with a wink.

"Name three things desirable about me" He asked.

"Well your eyes are amazing. You have a great voice. Not to mention your body" She said checking him out. "ok. your turn. name three things about me"

"Um... Your scales are like your staring into an ocean. you have a voice like a angel and your face is stunning"

Both dragons blushed. There was a spark. Toothless wasn't worrying about Stormfly. She was a cure for his love sickness. "Hey do you wanna ditch this thing and spend Christmas at my house?" Asked Luna. "we can have some dragon nip and some wine. it will be great"

Toothless was exited and delighted and nervous at the same time. "i would be stupid if i said no"

Both dragons flue off into the mountains for a night of entertainment.


	11. Fish?

The two dragons flew side by side to Luna's cave. Toothless could tell that she was interested, she was so nice to him. When they got there Toothless was greeted by an interesting sight. All the walls where smoothed out and the floor was clean. There where a few small boxes in the corner with stuff like jewelry was held. There was a large pile of leaves where she sleep't.

"Nice place" Said Toothless. Complementing her home.

"thanks" She said "I try to keep it clean"

"well you have done well. I love the smell, what is it?" Asked Toothless.

"I don't smell anything" Said Luna. Confused.

"hmmm" Said toothless. He followed the sent, He walked all the way around the room until he did a full circle. He Turned and realized that the smell was Luna. They both blushed and didn't say a word.

"ummm... Can i get you a drink" Asked Luna. "I have nip juice (dragon nip extract). its fresh"

"sure. i would love some" He asked with a smile "do you want me to go and grab some dinner?"

"nah I've got some nice river salmon" She said smiling.

"well at least let me help you cook it" Said Toothless smiling back at her.

Luna got out the two fish and placed them on a stone. Toothless heated another stone up bu blasting it with fire a few times before pressing it on top of the fish.

"now we wait" Said Luna looking up at toothless.

There was a moment of silence. The two dragons looked into each others eyes. The world stood still as Luna leaned toward Toothless. The soft flicker of a candle glistened in her eyes as she slowly closed them. There lips met. She was so soft and sweet. The sound of there breathing matched as they connected. After a long few seconds that felt like a whole day. the two dragons pulled away. It was so innocent. there was no tongue or anything out of place. It was just perfect.

As they opened there eyes again there was silence. They had no idea what to say. Toothless needed to break the ice. "I'l go and check on the fish" Said toothless blushing deeply.

Toothless turned to tend to the fish. Then Luna said something he would never expect. "I love you! She said with Toothless'es back turned.

"what?" Said toothless. unable to think.

"I-I love you"


	12. Oh no!

**I know i haven't updated in a while but i was revising for an exam. and when i started writing i had no idea how Toothless would react. so after rivewing 18 people i think i have the closest i can get. thank you!**

After that night Toothless went home. repeating those three words in his head over and over again. Wondering if she really did love him. It was not late at night and the moon was high, full and bright. He thought he could go to the party and say hello to everyone first before he want to bed. He landed on the path and walked into the village. Walking up to the great hall and slipped inside.

He was inside. A small band was playing on the large table in the corner. there where people and dragons walking around. he saw Hookfang and Meatlug sitting at a table and drinking. As they saw toothless Meatlug jumped up. "Toothless! we have been looking all over for you. Have you seen Stormfly yet?"

Toothless shook his head "no i haven't. why?"

"she looked around for you all night. go to her house its urgent!"

Toothless got worried. He still has feelings for Stormfly and he didn't want to see her hurt "is she ok?"

"i just think you should go and see her" She pushed him back out the back door and in Stormflys direction.

Toothless walked to Stormflys house. she was sitting outside. He walked up to her. "are you ok?"

She didn't spare any seconds. She ran up to him. Hugging him with out saying a word. Toothless just stood there. No idea what the hell was going on. He was scared, was she leaving? She pulled away after a few seconds and dtyed to kiss him on the cheek. Toothless pulled away. dodging the kiss.

"what are you doing?" Asked Toothless.

"Im sorry. after a long timw of thinking i realized something" She said. Smiling hopefully at him.

"what are you talking about Stormfly?" He said tilting his head.

"i love you too" She smiled at him.

"oh no"


End file.
